Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic materials, their preparation and use. One aspect of this invention relates to stable photographic developer compositions used for developing high-contrast photographic elements. Another aspect relates to a continuous process for using such developer compositions in a continuous transport processing machine to eliminate drag streaks and dot distortions.